Folk Remedies
by Blue Quartz Foxy
Summary: Amaimon finds that courting a human woman is more difficult and troublesome than it would appear. There are all these rules for one. And while Shiemi is patient enough to tend to plants and support her friends, he seemed to only test her temper.


Folk Remedies

Notes: Just recently got into the Ao No Exorcist fandom –like three weeks ago- and there is one particular and peculiar pairing I have developed a love for. Anyway, rather than complain the lack of fan works devoted to said pair I adore, decided to get cracking and make it happen.

I'm still a little new to the cast of characters so please forgive me if I mess up characterization. In fact I will welcome gentle chiding and honest critique in that department, since any advice will help me get a better grasp on the characters.

Please read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Ao No Exorcist, all rights belong to Kazue Kato, Shounen Jump and other enterprises.

I.

Basil

_Used to seep away poison and ward off snakes…_

* * *

><p>The wrought-iron gate creaked under her hand, one foot on cobblestone, the opposite taking the first step into a personalized Eden. Green eyes glanced around before breathing in deeply. The air smelled damp yet full of richness thanks to last night's light rain.<p>

Blades of green bowed under the weight of her geta, a reminder to Sheimi that eventually she'd have to buckle down and do some actual 'work'. She'd either have to cut the lawn in order cut back on some of the greenery or risk her paradise being overrun by grass. For the moment though, her target was a patch of seedling herbs she was tending to in a planter box.

Little shoots still held dew-drops since the sunlight wasn't quite strong enough to burn away the moisture just yet. A shadow fell on them just as the young woman knelled in front of the box, creases forming in her pink and green kimono

A beaming smile was given to the seedlings, "Good morning!" she chirped brightly as if greeting new friends. Next, she started milling around the planters to check for any troubling signs- such as nibble marks from insects or troublesome slug slime.

After spying no imperfections thus far, Sheimi slowly rose off her knees, patting any hints of dust in the process. She stopped upon hearing the gate creak again. An abrupt about-face turn, Sheimi was surprised to find no one there yet the gate was closed.

'Wind?' she wondered only to shrug it off. No one else would be here this early in the day and her own mother rarely ventured into the gardens unless a customer desperately needed something that wasn't already bundled, bottled or packaged.

Although they had grown to tolerate one another, Sheimi was well aware that she and her mother had their territories drawn up. The shop was her mothers and the garden belonged to Sheimi. It was only through a tentative armistice they allowed each other to cross the borders unscathed. Their harmony was a reluctant one and contracted out of necessity though, so when Sheimi didn't see her mother, again she wrote it off as a freak occurrence.

Ten minutes passed and the young woman went about her business without another thought about the moving gate until she turned around and nearly collided into an outstretched hand.

Blinking, the gardener backed up several paces, fingers curled into the long sleeves of her kimono. "W-what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Head tilted to the right, Amaimon couldn't help but ponder if being greeted by such indignation would start to become the norm. This would count as the second time his bride seemed shocked to see him…perhaps it was a human thing? Keep things exciting by always acting surprised…no matter.<p>

"I need an excuse to visit my fiancée?" he questioned though looking more unreadable than honestly bemused.

"…well yes. And please don't call me that. This is my home, you can't just…walk in unannounced" she muttered. Did she know that her cheeks puffed out cutely when angry? Probably not. He might have to inform her of that later. However, what his bride said distracted the demon for a moment.

Yellow eyes blinked slowly. She lived outside? In a garden? Then again, he had picked her up while in the middle of a camping trip upon their first meeting. Perhaps outdoor living was common place to her. However, his gaze wandered up to a structure on a hilltop. Ah, a house. So she meant the general area was her 'home'.

How confusing and unspecific. He paused in wandering thought when the demon slipped a hand into his vest pocket.

"I brought something for you" he began, wondering why she looked angry.

"Could you…" she began. Another series of slow blinks came from the demon. A long moment of silence, her cheeks puffed out more, hands clenched and a blush rising along pale skin.

"Hm?" he mused followed by another head tilt. His ears were pointed and sharp, but even with his abilities Amaimon was not telepathic, so she had better speak up.

She ducked her head down, chin tucked and not looking at him"…please move. You are stepping on my pumpkins."

Looking down, Amaimon lifted a boot. Sure enough a sticky orange goop was attached to bottom. Ah, he had wondered why the ground had seemed uneven, apparently he had been standing in the middle of a pumpkin and squash patch.

Stepping around the martyred vegetable, Amaimon closed the space between him and the human female.

A gasp escaped her lips, hand inching towards mouth as if to stifle the noise but it was too late. Before she could back away again, he pulled out a handful of small green leafy plants.

* * *

><p>Sheimi stared at the proffered foliage for a moment. Unlike a traditional gesture of flowers, these plants were without blossom or even hints of buds-to-be-flowers. Plain green almost waxy texture appearing leaves. So what exactly was he attempting to hand her…<p>

"Ah… its basil" she said aloud after recognizing the plant by its leaf shape.

"Oh that's what this is. At first I thought it was some kind of weed, but before I took them from a garden store, they said it was an actual herb that humans put on food."

Sheimi was just about to go into a lecture as to how basil was nothing like a weed at all. Not only was it used for flavoring, but also severed a number of purposes, such as for medicine…

Only to stop short of saying anything worthwhile, because she remembered who, or rather what; was standing in front of her.

While Sheimi had grown to accept Rin, she still felt wary about the one standing in front of her. And with good reason since he had brain washed and used her as bait once in the past.

Yet, he seemed to have forgotten about that part of their brief history. Or rather didn't care since he still came around every now and again to bother Sheimi. This was the first time he ventured this close to her home though, right into the sanctuary of the garden even.

Swallowing, Sheimi wondered if she should issue a retraining order. Then again, how does one give such a thing to a demon, especially one which seemed to overpower Exorcists much more accomplished than herself?

For all her caution, Sheimi hadn't seen any harm in allowing his odd flirtations and attempts at gift giving- mostly novelty sweets from different regions of Japan- but this had to be the oddest present yet.

As if he could read her puzzled expression, the green-haired demon still held out the plants and offered something akin to an explanation.

"You threw these at me…four years ago" he started to say. Sheimi stared at him for a moment, disbelieving…then her cheeks colored at remembering that particular encounter.

It was just a day before the trip to assist the exorcists in the Kyoto region. Like today he had entered the garden unannounced and scared her. Sheimi remembered being startled so badly. by suddenly seeing the dark haired demon squatting in front of her; that she threw clots of dirt and uprooted herbs in his face.

Basil. She had thrown basil at him. But why would he remember something that, albeit silly and perhaps hurtful at the time since she had yelled at him to get out and ran away; insignificant?

Especially after even she had forgotten about the embarrassing incident, one among many thanks to his odd start-and-stop attempts to 'court' her.

"I looked it up and thought about buying you a bushel of them…" he scratched the pointy bit of hair on top of his head. Was it hair though…or a horn? Sheimi for one was a little confused about it, then realized she was staring and should stop it since it was rude.

"Because I guess by throwing them at me, you wanted me to be careful…and watch out for poisonous snakes. So in return I want you to do the same."

Okay. Now she was confused. Sheimi was well aware of the folk lore that went along with most herbs and plants, but how did snakes figure into the equation.

* * *

><p>Amaimon scratched the top of his head again. It didn't seem she was getting it. Strange, since his brother praised her for being a level headed member of the Order, quick on her feet and more than eager to help those injured or protect downed co-workers with her summon.<p>

Also, Amaimon wasn't up to speed on human courtship rituals, so when she threw the plants and dirt at his face, he thought that was some way of greeting between future spouses. However, his elder brother said that wasn't the case- and to never throw dirt in the face of a lady, ever- and instead he should purchase flowers and woo her the conventional way.

Yet, Amaimon saw no need in 'buying' flowers when she surrounded herself by them every day. So, he instead bought a fistful of the plant she flung at him (no matter what older brother say, Amaimon still insisted she had been flirting with him that day) since it was a symbol of their love.

"I want you to keep it with you since you'll probably have a mission with the snake woman soon. It isn't enough to harm her, but just scare her…maybe…if she bosses you around too much."

She didn't seem to be too happy with his choice of words. Eventually though, the blond-haired woman nodded and muttered a small 'thank you' before taking the plant from him.

Now seemed like a good time to kiss her since he had to leave soon for some pointless assignment issued by his older brother and she would most likely be gone as well when he returned. With that in mind, Amaimon leaned forward. For some odd reason, his bride 'squeaked' and stiffened her face turning red when his hands clasped over hers.

Opening his mouth, tongue lulled out, Amaimon closed his eyes and leaned in only to abruptly recoil when something was shoved past his lips. Blinking yellow eyes opened, the demon found his hands empty of his bride's, since she was already at the gate and had pushed it open before Amaimon could catch her.

Also his mouth was stuffed full of basil.

* * *

><p>Notes: Just a little light hearted fun to get us started. In case you haven't noticed, this is set four years after the current timeline of the series- ie the cast are adults now. I went the timeskip route because I think it gives me a little more wiggle room in terms of characterization than if I have to keep adapting and changing with each manga update.<p>

Also each chapter will have a 'herb' or 'plant' theme, hence the story and chapter title. Some example will be obvious to the point of annoyance, others will be more sublte. Overall it's just something more to add and play with.

Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
